Goze
Goze (jap. , dt. „blinde Frau (en)“) waren blinde japanische Frauen, die als Wandermusikerinnen ihren Lebensunterhalt damit verdienten, die Shamisen zu spielen und traditionelle japanische Lieder zu singen. Dabei verdingten sie sich für gewöhnlich bei Volksfesten (Matsuri) in ländlichen Gebieten. Der Beruf der Goze tauchte schon im Japanischen Mittelalter auf, wurde aber erst im 16. bzw. 17. Jahrhundert von großer Wichtigkeit als Beruf für blinde Frauen. Neben Berufen wie Masseurin oder Shamanin (Itako) war er meist die einzige Möglichkeit für blinde Frauen, in der japanischen Gesellschaft einen eigenen Unterhalt zu verdienen und ihren Familien nicht zur Last zu fallen. Sie organisierten sich oft in Gruppen von einigen blinden Frauen (und auch manchmal sehende Wegweiserinnen), die sich gegenseitig unterstützten und deren Leiterin als Führer fungierte. Große Gruppen befanden sich in Echigo (Präfektur Niigata), Kai (Präfektur Yamanashi), Shinano (Präfektur Nagano), Präfektur Shizuoka, Präfektur Gifu. Viele kleinere Gruppen, von Kyūshū bis zur Kantō-Gegend, waren bis zur Vorkriegszeit aktiv. Die von den Goze tradierte Kultur wurde erst in der Nachkriegszeit in größerem Maße von der Forschung beachtet. Durch die veränderten sozialen Bedingungen im modernen Japan, insbesondere der staatlichen Gleichstellung bzw. Förderung von Behinderten, gibt es gegenwärtig keine aktiven Goze mehr. Die letzte Goze-Meisterin, Kobayashi Haru ( ), starb am 25. April 2005 im Alter von 105 Jahren. Literaturverzeichnis * Ingrid Fritsch ** 1991 “The Sociological Significance of Historically Unreliable Documents in the Case of Japanese Musical Guilds,” in Tokumaru Yosihiko, et al. eds, Tradition and its Future in Music. Report of SIMS 1990 Ōsaka, pp. 147–52. Tokyo and Osaka: Mita Press. ** 1992 “Blind Female Musicians on the Road: The Social Organization of ‘Goze’ in Japan,” Chime Journal, 5 (Spring): 58�64. ** 1996 Japans Blinde Sänger im Schutz der Gottheit Myōon-Benzaiten. München: Iudicium. * Gerald Groemer ** 2001 “The Guild of the Blind in Tokugawa Japan,”'' Monumenta Nipponica'', 56.3:349� 380. ** 2007 Goze to goze-uta no kenkyū　瞽女と瞽女唄の研究. Nagoya: University of Nagoya Press (Nagoya Daigaku Shuppankai). Vol. 1: Research; vol. 2: Historical materials. * Eta Harich-Schneider ** 1957 “Regional Folk Songs and Itinerant Minstrels in Japan,” Journal of the American Musicological Society, no. 10, pp. 132–3. ** 1959 “The Last Remnants of a Mendicant Musicians Guild: The Goze in Northern Honshu (Japan).” Journal of the International Folk Music Council, 11: 56�59. * Saitō Shin’ichi 斎藤真一 ** 1972 '' Goze: mōmoku no tabi geinin''　瞽女　盲目の旅芸人. Nippon Hōsō Shuppan Kyōkai. ** 1972 Echigo goze nikki　越後瞽女日記. Kawade Shobō Shinsha. * Sakuma Jun’ichi　佐久間淳一 ** 1975 Agakita goze to goze-uta shū　阿賀北瞽女と瞽女唄集. Shibata-shi: Shibata-shi Bunkazai Chōsa Shingikai. ** 1986 Goze no minzoku 瞽女の民俗 (Minzoku mingei sōsho, vol. 91). Iwasaki Bijutsu-sha. * Suzuki Shōei　鈴木昭英 ** 1996 '' Goze: shinkō to geinō''　瞽女　信仰と芸能. Koshi Shoin * Suzuki Shōei, et al., eds. ** 1976 Ihira Take kikigaki: Echigo no goze　伊平タケ聞き書　越後の瞽女. Kōdan-sha. Weblinks * Musizierende Frauengemeinschaften in Japan � Beobachtungen von Studenten der musikwissenschaftlichen Genderforschung an der Universität Paderborn und der Hochschule für Musik Detmold (mit Musikbeispiel) * Mami Fukae: Blind musician sees more than most � Englisch * Zwei alte Fotografien von Goze aus der Bakumatsu-Zeit: http://hikoma.lb.nagasaki-u.ac.jp/en/target.php?id=2541, http://hikoma.lb.nagasaki-u.ac.jp/en/target.php?id=4326 en:Goze fr:Goze ja:瞽女 Kategorie:Musikberuf